The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘EURZ0005’.
‘EURZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright bluish red bract color, relatively large inflorescences with slightly serrated bracts a little upright directed, dark green foliage, early flowering response, and medium to strong vigor with good branching.
‘EURZ0005’ results from an open pollination in a breeding program made in September 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a patented, proprietary plant of ‘Fiselfi’, described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,736, with more serrated bracts when compared to ‘EURZ0005’. The father plant is unknown.
These plants were multiplied separately and examined during next fall-winter flowering for uniformity and stability of the new combination of characteristics.
Horticultural examinations of plants grown from cuttings of the plant started in the fall to winter of 2012 Examinations continuing thereafter on a larger scale, have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘EURZ0005’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.